The Lily
by bryshenners
Summary: James & Lily are entering their seventh year, James is still determined to win the heart of his favourite redhead. His usual approach has failed him for six years, will his new approach get him anywhere?
1. Chapter 1

**James & Lily. Pre Harry.**

**I got my inspiration for this from How I Met Your Mother season 8 Episode entitled The Robin.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming to own anything Harry Potter related, The characters, the world and the whole concept belongs to J K Rowling, I'm just a huge fan using my own imagination. Not to publish or plagiarize someone else's work. Some characters have been written in as family members of characters mentioned in Miss Rowling's series.**

It was the start of James Potter's seventh year, and he knew that this year, things would be different. He boarded the scarlet steam engine train and heard a loud bang. He quickly moved out of the way to see a slytherin student running down the corridor, only it seemed he had suddenly sprouted a pair of donkey's ears. He smirked.

"Padfoot" He cheered as he clapped his best friend on the back.

Sirius grinned and moved into an empty compartment.

"I thought it suited him rather well" Sirius laughed

James laughed a little and shoved his trunk into the overhead storage compartment. The door opened and they were joined by their best friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"How was your summer Remus?" asked Sirius sitting down and putting his feet up on the opposite seat.

Remus sat down opposite Sirius and stretched.

"The same as usual, wrote a lot of letters" said Remus

"A new ladyfriend?" Sirius teased

"No, Lily wrote to me often" Remus admitted and looked at James.

James looked back at his friend, knowing what Remus was silently getting at.

Just before they broke up for the summer holidays, James and Lily hadn't exactly ended the year on the best of terms.

_Lily was tired of constantly being asked out by James Potter. She found him arrogant, big headed and full of himself. So it came as a surprise to her when he wrote her a note in charms class that day asking her to meet him after class. She guessed it was yet another attempt to get her to go out with him. So she sighed, wrote that she would, only to plan what she was going to say for the millionth time. She always used the same speech when it came to one of James Potter's 'go out with' talks. _

_When the bell rang, she picked up her books and met James at the door to the classroom. _

_"Potter, it's been six years and you still won't take no for an answer?" she asked_

_James looked down at her. _

_"No Evans, I just wanted to tell you that I'm done" he said_

_Lily blinked._

_"Your done what?" she frowned_

_"Trying to get you. You're right. It's time for me to move on. Find someone else" he said_

_Lily looked flabbergasted. This had completely taken her by surprise. James Potter was giving up on her._

_"Wow, it only took you six years to listen to me" she said_

_James smiled slightly._

_"I don't think I can take much more rejection from you, I mean you didn't even give me a chance when that's all I ever wanted. I guess you're too stubborn to actually see that people aren't always what they seem" said James _

_He knew that when the corner of her eyes and jawline had tightened he had said the wrong thing. He had just made her angry by insulting her. _

_"Well then Potter if that's what you really think of me, then I suppose you had a lucky escape" she growled_

_"Not really much of an escape is it? You've been telling me no for the past six years" James stated._

_"I hope you don't contract dragon's pox over the summer Potter, but then again if you do, I won't have to put up with you next year" Lily snapped_

_James narrowed his eyes._

_"Have a nice summer, Evans" he said bitterly as Lily stalked off to catch up with her friends._

_He felt like such an idiot, that conversation hadn't gone the way he wanted. His plan hadn't gone off the way he wanted. He had one more year left to get her to go out with him, and seeing as his current method hadn't won her heart for the past six years, he thought that by making her think he had lost interest in the chase, she might see him in a different light. But as usual, he said the wrong thing and couldn't stop himself from because he always said it before he thought of the consequences. She still saw him as an arrogant toerag. _

_But he was determined not to give up just yet. He'd leave her to the summer, then keep his distance next year._

"So what was Lily upto this summer?" asked Peter

"She got made head girl" said Remus

James groaned. His plan wasn't going to work now.

"What's up Prongs?" asked Sirius

"Dumbledore gave me the Head Boy position" James groaned

Sirius blinked then burst into a fit of laughter.

"You? You got made- That's the most hilarious thing I've heard" Sirius guffawed

James kicked his best friend in the leg.

"It might make you a little more mature" Remus noted

"James and mature don't go in the same sentence" Peter said

"Thanks Wormtail" said James grumpily.

Lily passed their compartment. Her almond shaped eyes briefly met James's gaze. Her face showing no emotion. She just stared at him coldly like she always had done, perhaps more coldly than ever before.

"You really hurt her" Remus muttered

James looked at his friend and smiled "Don't worry Remus, I guarantee that Lily Evans will be singing a different tune come graduation"


	2. Chapter 2

The start of term had officially started and just as James had predicted, Lily was still ignoring him. But he knew that she'd have to talk to him sooner or later when his plan started to kick in.

James entered the great hall on Monday morning and spotted the very person he wanted to see. A girl with shoulder length brown hair tied in a plait, her quizzical brown eyes reading a copy of the Daily Prophet whilst she ate her toast. Her name was Marlene McKinnon and she was one of Lily's best friends.

James sat down opposite her at the Gryffindor table. Marlene looked up.

"You want something Potter?" she asked

James rolled his eyes.

"Has Evans got you all calling me by my last name?" he asked helping himself to some toast.

"Lily hasn't got us to do anything" Marlene answered

"I have a favour to ask you" James said

Marlene considered James for a moment.

"And what do you want help with?" she asked

"I think it's safe to say that you know my feelings towards Lily" James said

Marlene looked at James and nodded.

James smiled and said "And how does she feel about me?"

Marlene blinked and smiled a little.

"She thinks you're an arrogant toerag Potter, I thought you knew"

"She must like me deep down" he exclaimed

Marlene, still smiling, took a gulp of pumpkin juice and folded up her newspaper.

"I've known that girl for six years now. Myself, Alice and Mary all agree that she likes you, she never shuts up about you for one thing, but we think that she hasn't realized that yet" Marlene admitted

James grinned, "she never shuts up about me eh?"

"Deflate that head of yours Potter, it hasn't gotten you anywhere so far" Marlene stated

James stopped grinning and leaned forward a little.

"I've got a plan to win her over this year" He whispered

Marlene leaned in, intrigued by what his plan was. Knowing that he had her attention, James carried on.

"I've already told her that I'm going to 'move on' and keep my distance, but she needs to see that I can be more mature. I need her to realize that she likes me too as you just so told me she does" James muttered

Marlene nodded, letting James know he still had her attention.

"She needs to see me spending more time with other people, that I'm not going after her constantly" He said quietly

"And you want me to spend more time with you, to make her jealous and admit she has feelings for you?" asked Marlene

"You're a sharp one McKinnon" James complimented her

"Why would I do that to my best friend?" asked Marlene

"Because you want her to stop being stubborn and you want her to be happy. You think she's hard on herself and that she doesn't think she deserves to be loved" said James

Marlene stared at him.

"You've been speaking to Alice haven't you?" asked Marlene

"And Mary, they both have told me the theories that you have about Lily and Me" said James

Marlene smiled, "Alright then Potter"

James's mouth dropped open.

"You're agreeing to help me?" he asked stunned.

Marlene still smiling, nodded and said "Everyone else around the two of you know that you both like each other, Lily's just protective of her heart"

James grinned and helped himself to some pumpkin juice.

"Would you like to see her with me?" asked James

"If you make her happy" Marlene answered truthfully

James nodded, he'd so anything to make Lily Evans happy.

"You know, McKinnon, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship" James said and helped himself to her copy of the newspaper.


	3. Chapter 3

**So Chapter three is here. Would've been up sooner but I had my little boy's birthday. **

**Put a bit of Marlene and Sirius in as requested :) **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sirius strutted through the corridors of Hogwarts that morning, in quite a good mood. It was a rarity for the young gryffindor to be in a good mood that wasn't due to him pulling a prank on another student. Sirius had a reputation as a player. He had dated most girls in his house, mostly older girls. But this year his attention fell on one Marlene McKinnon.

It wasn't just her good looks, she had wit, charm and a cheeky grin. Sirius thought they'd suit each other quite well.

He entered the great hall that morning, hoping to ask Marlene to the first Hogsmeade weekend, only to find James sitting opposite her. He thought it strange, Marlene didn't like James.

Sirius watched as Marlene smiled at his best friend. A jealousy building up inside him. He didn't know why, he knew he was being stupid. James liked Lily. Always had done. Always would do. Maybe James was just asking Marlene for some advice? Yeah that had to be it, he thought to himself. James got up and left the table, grinning as he past Sirius.

Sirius returned the smile slightly, wondering what James was up to.

He took the seat opposite Marlene and helped himself to some porridge and pumpkin juice.

"Two marauders before classes start? I am a lucky girl" Marlene commented

Sirius smiled slightly, slurping his porridge off the spoon.

"What can I do for you Black?" Marlene asked

Sirius took a gulp of his pumpkin juice, set it back on the table and grinned at her.

"Well there is something you could do for me" He flirted

Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Come on McKinnon, you know you love a bad boy" He said

"What makes you think that bad boy's you?" she smirked

"Baby, with my good looks" He grinned

Marlene smirked.

"You have to admit, if we ever created a life, that kid would be good looking" said Sirius

Marlene looked Sirius in the eyes, a small smile stretched across her face.

"I fancy some chocolate" Sirius said giving up on his lumpy porridge.

"A man after my own heart you are Black" sighed Marlene

Sirius grinned and leaned in a bit closer to her.

"Not just your heart" he whispered

Marlene giggled, still looking him in the eyes.

"Now for that, you have to be a very good boy" she purred running her finger down his chest.

A grin spread out across his face from ear to ear.

"I'm sure we could find a broom closet" he hinted

Marlene smirked, "Keep dreaming sweetie"

Sirius took her hand in his.

"Do you honestly want to talk about those?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She rolled her eyes again, they always did flirt harmlessly when in one another's company.

"Now, what did you really want to ask me?" she asked

"Will you come to Hogsmeade with me, the first weekend?" he asked quietly

Marlene bit her lip. She and James had agreed to go to Hogsmeade together, to set his plan in motion.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sirius, but James has already asked me and I already said I'd go" she replied quietly feeling slightly guilty.

Sirius's heart dropped a little in disappointment.

"Okay, no worries, just didn't want you to go alone" he said defensively

Marlene nodded and rose from the table.

"See you around Sirius" Marlene whispered and left the hall.

* * *

Lily woke up that morning, feeling excited. The first day of term and the first day of her being head girl. She got dressed and headed to McGonagal's office. She had a meeting with the head of house and the head boy to discuss their duties and responsibilities. On the way, she had to confiscate many items on the unapproved list in Filch's office and gave out a detention to a second year slytherin trying to hex a first year hufflepuff. After a knock on McGonagal's office door and a reply asking her to enter, she went into the office. She shut the door behind her and turned to face the deputy headteacher only for her mouth to drop open. The head boy, was none other, than James Potter.

"You got head boy?!" she exclaimed

James smiled and nodded.

"Now Miss Evans, just as I was saying to Potter here, you've been chosen to be the heads this year to set the other students a good example" said McGonagal

Lily nodded, green eyes narrowed at James.

"You have the same duties as prefects, twice a week you will do night patrols, some day patrols to make sure there aren't any truants. Handing out punishments to wrongdoers, reporting to myself and other teachers, putting up notices and organizing Hogsmeade visits for third years and above" McGonagal stated.

Again Lily nodded, not taking her stare away from James.

"You will both have to meet once a week with the prefects to arrange nightly patrols with them" said McGonagal

"Yes Professor" said James

"Good, any questions?" asked McGonagal

"I have one, how did Potter get head boy?" asked Lily loudly.

McGonagal blinked.

"Miss Evans, it is down to Professor Dumbledore to decide" said McGonagal and with a shooing gesture, dismissed them both from her office.

Once outside, Lily's anger started to boil. She had worked hard for years to get to the position she had today, only to find the person she had to work with until she graduated, was the one she wanted to avoid most of all.

"Lily-

"Don't Lily me Potter" she growled, fingers curling inward to form fists.

"I think it will be great" said James innocently

"Great? Great? I've worked my arse off for this position Potter and I won't have you ruin it for me" She yelled

"What makes you think I'll ruin it?" he snapped

"Because you're an arrogant berk who wants to make my life a misery" Lily shouted

James blinked.

"I thought that this opportunity would make us get to know each other better, become friends even, but if you honestly think that I'd make you unhappy on purpose then you honestly think very little of me" James muttered

Lily blinked, she couldn't believe that James wanted to be friends with her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, after last year, we didn't end things on good terms, I mean I would like us to try and be civil if not friends" she said

James smiled.

"I'd like that too, I'd like to try and have a friendship with you" he said warmly

Lily returned the smile. The bell for the start of first period went off.

"Time for Charms" said Lily

"Shall I walk with you?" he asked.

"That'd be nice" she said with a smile

And together they headed towards the Charms corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Charms class that day was a complete disaster that morning. The whole class had only managed to write down notes at the beginning of the lesson with no practical work involved. The Slytherin students were commenting on how Hufflepuff was going to lose the quidditch season this year, a Ravenclaw girl named Amelia Bones was sat at the back quietly sobbing, her boyfriend of the past year broke up with her before term had started, and Sirius had decided to set off a an exploding wizard cracker as a prank. Professor Flitwick had no choice but to dismiss the class early.

"Well that was eventful" James commented as he left class with the other marauders.

"Come on Padfoot, cheer up, it's not like you've never had detention before" Peter chimed

Sirius said nothing but just had a grumpy expression on his face. His mood didn't improve during double potions either. Lily didn't look too amused when Slughorn had partnered her with Sirius.

"What's wrong Black?" she asked

Sirius looked at her whilst she added in some ingredients to her brewing potion.

"Nothing" he said grumpily

"Come on, you're never grumpy, you and Potter are always having a laugh-

"Don't even mention his name" he growled

Lily looked a little startled, Sirius had never taken that tone with her before.

"Have I missed something here?" she asked

"I wanted to ask Marlene out to Hogsmeade, but James asked her and she said yes" he said miserably.

Lily blinked.

"Good one Black" she chuckled stirring her potion.

"I'm serious" he said plainly

"Marlene doesn't even like James" she stated

"Well she's the one who told me" Sirius snapped

Again Lily blinked, a little in disbelief.

"Are you sure she meant as a date?" Lily asked eyebrows raised curiously.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure" said Sirius sulking.

Lily sighed a bored sigh, she clearly wasn't going to get any conversation out of Sirius for the rest of the lesson.

After potions, Lily met up with the girls in the great hall for lunch.

"Frank asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him" Alice squealed in delight

"Frank Longbottom?" Mary asked

"Duh, who else?" asked Alice rolling her eyes

"You know Marley, Sirius is pretty upset" Lily stated helping herself to some sandwiches.

Marlene frowned, "What do you mean Lil?" she asked.

"That you turned him down for a date and said you were going with Potter instead" Lily said

Alice and Mary looked puzzled.

"Um..Yeah I did..but Sirius didn't say it was a date and neither did James" Marlene stated

"Since when are you into Potter?" Lily asked

"We wrote to each other over the summer, my parents invited his family for brunch a few times, we sort of clicked" Marlene shrugged

Lily narrowed her eyes, trying to detect if Marlene was lying.

"But he's Potter" Lily said sternly

Marlene looked at Lily, eyes blazing.

"For heaven's sake Lily, he's not as bad as you make him out. He's one of the more genuine boys, he actually wants to know a person before getting into their knickers. You'd know that if you gave him the chance" she snapped, then she picked up her school bag and hurried out of the hall.

Lily blinked in disbelief, she and Marlene had been best friends since their second day at Hogwarts and not once had they ever fallen out. Not once had Marlene ever lost her temper.

After lunch, Lily decided to give Marlene some space. Luckily, Marlene didn't take Arithmancy. But all through her Arithmancy class, the thought of her best friend going on a date with James Potter bothered her slightly. She didn't know why.

After double Arithmancy, the seventh years headed to Transfiguration. McGonagal explained the aims of the class that day and then partnered them up. Lily, got partnered with James.

"So I hear you have a date with Marlene?" Lily asked curiously as she took the frog that James handed her.

James smirked slightly and put his own frog on the desk in front of him.

"I didn't say it was a date, I just asked if she wanted to go for a drink and do some shopping" He shrugged

"She says you wrote to her over the summer?" she asked, turning her frog into a goblet.

James eyed Lily curiously.

"Yeah her dad works with my dad at the ministry. We were invited over to brunch a few times, Marlene and I got chatting and I suppose we formed a friendship" James said as he transformed his own frog.

Lily looked her transfigured goblet and jumped in surprise as a large tongue came out of nowhere and ate a fly that had been buzzing around the room. James chuckled slightly.

"Transfiguration isn't my forte" she moaned as she transformed it into a half frog, half goblet.

"Easy Peasy Evans" James chuckled

"That's because you got an Outstanding in your OWLs" Lily complained

"Trust me, a frog is a lot easier than other things to transfigure" James commented

Lily frowned, "what do you mean?" she asked

"Nothing" James said quietly.

Lily tried again to transfigure her frog into a complete goblet but every time she tried it still resembled, half frog, half goblet.

"Come here" said James quietly as he stood behind her.

Lily stiffened as she felt his right hand gently hold hers. He positioned her arm slightly higher, then adjusted the wand in her hand. His skin felt so soft as it brushed against her own. His left hand went to her shoulder and he told her to relax, how easily she found it to.

"Now say the incantation non verbally, and I'll show you the correct wand movement" he said quietly

Lily shivered as his breath touched her neck, but said the incantation in her head just as James gently swished her wand hand in the correct movement. The frog transformed into a full golden goblet.

"I did it" she shrieked happily

James smiled at her.

"Thank you James" she beamed

James looked at her, that was the first time he could ever remember her saying his name.

"You're welcome" he said returning the smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The climate had become a lot colder once October came to Hogwarts. The leaves had turned either brown or orange and turned crispy on the ground where they had fallen. The students already had to wear their scarves if venturing outside, there always seemed to be a blustery wind. The seventh years couldn't wait for the Hogsmeade weekend, they felt it was a chance to relax after the heavy workload they were already receiving from the Hogwarts staff. When Halloween weekend arrived, James met Marlene in the entrance hall. He offered his arm and she looped hers around his as they made their way out of the castle and down to the village.

"So, anything from Lily?" James asked curiously

"She's a little bit bothered that you asked me to Hogsmeade" Marlene answered

"Has she said as much?" James queried

"To Alice" Marlene replied

James nodded. They had reached the village.

"Where to first?" asked Marlene, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Honeydukes?" James suggested.

"Perfect" she said with a smile.

Honeydukes was possibly the most popular shop in the village, when James and Marlene entered the shop, it was as predicted very busy. Packed with students, they squeezed through the crowds and picked out some sugar quills, chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. They paid for their sweets and left the shop. They wandered up the high street and noticed a new jewellery shop that had opened up. Marlene and James went inside to have a look.

James was looking at some earrings that he was debated to get his mum for Christmas, when Marlene pointed out something in the case she was looking in. He went over to have look. Marlene had pointed out a silver necklace with a silver Lily with an emerald in the middle of the flower.

"I think you should get it for Lily" she said with a smile

"It's perfect, the emerald will match her eyes" James noted

James bought the necklace feeling rather happy that Marlene had noticed it. He'd give it to Lily as a Christmas gift. Hopefully she wouldn't mind him buying her the necklace.

Just as they decided to call it a day and walked back towards the castle, three seventh year Slytherin students blocked their path. Snape, Avery and Mulciber.

"Hey McKinnon, I thought you had better taste" sneered Avery

"I turned you down over a year ago Avery, get over it" snapped Marlene

"Clearly the McKinnon's are filth just like the mudbloods" Mulciber hissed

"Come on guys, just let us pass, we don't want any trouble" said James calmly.

"Had a personality transplant Potter? It's all an act for your little girlfriend" Snape sneered

"Well maybe his little girlfriend should come with me" said Avery eyes widening and a sick grin appearing on his chubby face.

Avery grabbed hold of Marlene's upper arm, James drew his wand and the next thing Marlene knew after a loud bang, Avery lay face down in the mud a foot away. Snape and Mulciber, eyes widened in shock, fled the scene.

James unclenched his teeth and put his wand back in his pocket. He turned to face Marlene.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"A bit shocked but otherwise fine" she replied quietly.

Marlene looked at James and smiled.

"Thank you" she said and hugged him.

Three feet away, red hair blowing in the wind, Lily saw her best friend hug James Potter. Her heart sank a little, Sirius was right.

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Sirius behind her. He studied the scene where Marlene was hugging James. Sirius looked hurt. He looked from his best friend to Lily.

"I told you" he said

Lily nodded, not saying anything.

"Fancy a drink?" he asked

"Why not?" she asked

And then she followed Sirius toward The Three Broomsticks.


	6. Chapter 6

The breezy October chill soon changed into a harsh winter wind when November came to Hogwarts. On the first Saturday of November, the castle awoke to the sound of first years throwing snowballs at the windows. Lily pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. She fancied going for a walk to clear her head.

Ever since she saw Marlene and James in Hogsmeade, she felt a little bit confused as to why it bothered her so much. She knew it bothered Sirius too. She felt like they had both lied to her, James and Marlene had both said that their trip to the village wasn't a date, but seeing them so close, seemed to change Lily's mind about believing them.

Marlene, on the other hand, felt a little bad about her agreement with James. She wanted her best friend to stop being stubborn about her secret feelings for James Potter. But Lily was avoiding her now like a bad case of spattergroit. But she knew that it was a long way off before Lily would even consider confessing her feelings to James.

Lily exited the common room through the portrait hole and came face to face with Marlene.

"Hey Lil, you fancy going for a walk?" she asked brightly

"Maybe later" Lily said monotonous

Marlene nodded, slightly hurt but left Lily to it.

* * *

Lily walked through the grounds, white snowflakes attaching themselves to her loose hair. Her feet crunching in the blanket of snow beneath her. She watched as the first year Gryffindors fought the second year Gryffindors in a snowball fight, each team had built a fort out of the snow and took it in turns to hide and throw the snowballs at the opposing team. She couldn't help but laugh when a second year toppled over after an assault of, what seemed like a million snowballs, got thrown into his face so that he landed bum first on the ice cold ground.

"I remember when we were that age" said a calm voice behind her

Lily turned and smiled to see a weary looking Remus Lupin.

"Remus, how are you?" she asked

Remus stood next to her and carried on watching the snowball fight ahead of them.

"Could be better" he smiled

"I know how much you suffer" Lily said sympathetically

Remus nodded, he had confided in Lily about his secret over the summer holidays.

"It's approaching that time again" sighed Remus

"I wish there was something I could do" she sighed

Remus looked at her and smiled brightly.

"It touches me that you wish to ease my pain, but I have learnt to live with it, it's been too long to wish that I was 'normal'. I am what I am and although I may not like it, I have to accept that this is one thing about myself I cannot change" Remus said

Lily smiled weakly and squeezed Remus's hand.

"So, are you going to ask Mary to the next Hogsmeade weekend? She likes you" Lily stated

"I may do so" he replied warmly

"She'd love it if you did" said Lily

"And what about you?" asked Remus

Lily blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Who are you going with?" Remus questioned

"Nobody" Lily replied

"What about James?" asked Remus

Lily hesitated for a minute.

"He's dating Marlene" Lily shrugged

"Oh Lily, I'm sorry" sighed Remus

Lily looked at her friend and shrugged.

"It's no big deal, I'm happy that he's moving on, he should've done so years ago" Lily stated

"That's really noble of you, to be happy for him, I know he hurt you last year" Remus replied with a smile.

Lily returned the smile, but deep down, a part of her was hurting.

* * *

Marlene sat by the common room fire, trying to warm herself up. As much as she loved the snow, it chilled her to the bone. She felt the heat on her hands as she rotated them in front of the amber flames.

"I could always warm you up" a voice hinted behind her.

Marlene turned her head, her eyes met the gaze of Sirius. She smiled as he sat down beside her.

"Why aren't you outside?" asked Marlene

"Didn't feel like it" Sirius shrugged.

She gazed back into the fire. Sirius didn't stop looking at her.

"You haven't been hanging out with James as much" she noted

"Because he spends all of his free time with you" Sirius muttered

Marlene looked back at him and sighed.

"It's not like that" she said

"Doesn't look that way to me" he snapped

Marlene sighed and put her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly

Marlene closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. He could be quite frustrating from time to time. She sensed him move towards her and then she felt his lips meet hers. He kissed her gently and she found herself responding. She liked Sirius, had done for a while now, but they wanted different things. He was a more friends with benefits kind whereas she was more of the relationship type. She pulled away and pushed him back a little to allow herself some space to breathe.

"Marley" he whispered, breath heavy.

Marlene looked deep into his eyes.

"Not now Sirius, I'm sorry" she whispered.

Sirius's face changed from a gentle expression to anger.

"It's James isn't it?" he shouted

Marlene was slightly startled by his outburst.

"No it's got nothing to do with James" she exclaimed

"Forget it" Sirius hissed and stormed up the boy's staircase.

Marlene stared after him in disbelief, maybe there was no hope for them after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is here :) please note I'm enrolling on a Business course and it requires me to study 20 hours a week, so I will update chapters when I can. I don't start until the middle of September though. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

James couldn't sleep. He felt guilty that Sirius was hurting so badly. He and Sirius had been best friends since they met on the train all those years ago. Sure they had disagreements, the occasional scuffle but they were always honest with each other. It hurt him that his best friend hadn't come to him about the whole Marlene thing, but every time that James tried to talk to Sirius about it and just tell him that Marlene was helping him, Sirius would walk away. It was only a matter of time before this whole situation would end badly. Marlene had told him about what had happened between her and Sirius the day before.

He got off his four poster bed and looked towards the bed in which Sirius slept, the curtains drawn the whole way around him. James let out a loud sigh and took his cloak and the marauders map out of his trunk, he then left the dormitory and headed for the common room. He stopped just before he got to the entryway to the common room, he heard Remus and Lily talking.

"How long have you been like this?" Lily asked

"Since I was a child" Remus replied

James's heart stopped for a second. Remus had told Lily his secret.

"Does anyone else know? other than Dumbledore and the boys?" Lily queried

"No one" he answered

"You said they help you? how?" she asked curiously

James knew that now was the time to interrupt their conversation, maybe Remus was comfortable in letting Lily know his secret but Lily was the head girl. If she knew that Sirius, Peter and himself had become an illegal animagus, they'd certainly be expelled. He walked down the last few steps and then he was in the common room. Remus and Lily turned to face him.

"Alright guys?" he asked cheerily

"Yeah, I'm off to bed, Night Lily, Night James" said Remus with a smile.

James took Remus's empty seat.

"You don't have to stay" James stated

Lily blinked.

"I can't sleep, Remus and I were just-

"Discussing his secret?" asked James

Lily frowned, "You heard?" she asked

James smiled.

"How do you help him?" she questioned him

"I can't tell you" said James

Lily looked a little insulted.

"Don't you trust me?" Lily snapped

James looked at her.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but if word got out, I'm not the only one who's in trouble" James explained

Lily hesitated for a minute.

"How about if I told you something that would get me in trouble? then you tell me your secret? That way you have dirt on me" Lily suggested.

James considered her offer for a moment. Then he nodded. Lily smiled.

"Remember in our second year, there was that incident regarding Filch?" she asked

James nodded.

"Well he had given me detention for plastering the dungeons in frogspawn, you and Sirius were the real culprits, well I wanted revenge" Lily explained

James looked at her, a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. Lily Evans, surely she had never pulled a prank in her life?

"Well I wanted revenge so Marlene convinced my to block the sinks in the girl's toilet on the second floor. Every time he tried to turn the tap off, more water would burst out. He slipped and cracked his spine. Luckily Madam Pomfrey had his back healed in no time but if he ever found out, McGonagal would have me expelled" she finished.

James blinked then burst out laughing.

"I didn't know you had it in you Evans" he complimented

Lily blushed, her cheeks going a little pink.

"So your turn Potter" she affirmed

James sighed.

"Alright but I can't show you in here" he whispered.

Lily frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked.

James took her hand and helped her off the sofa. Then he threw the cloak over them. Lily gasped as she realized they were invisible. He checked the map and made sure their way was clear. Then he led her out of the common room. Lily wondered where he was taking her, was his secret really worth sneaking out at night? What if they were caught? They'd be stripped of their positions straight away.

She tried to stop when she realized they were heading into the grounds. James lightly grasped her wrist to reassure her they were fine. After a minute, they carried on walking and entered the grounds. Once outside, James lead them both towards the forest and went inside. Making sure they were out of view of the school but made sure they weren't in too deep, he threw the cloak on the ground and stepped a few feet in front of Lily.

"Now, remember it's not just me who's involved in this and we did it to help Remus" he explained

Lily nodded, green eyes fixed on hazel ones. She watched as James's body started to transform. She gasped as antlers sprouted from his head, and after a few seconds, realized he wasn't in human form. A mighty stag stood before her, where James had previously stood. She stumbled backwards, eyes in pure amazement. James was an illegal animagus.

He transformed back into his human form, fixing his glasses back into place on his nose, a hand trying to flatten his untidy black hair. He smiled at Lily.

"You-You're an animagus?" she stuttered

James nodded, quite glad she wasn't freaked out by his law breaking.

"All this time, I thought you were an arrogant berk who sought attention, but James you, you'd do that for a friend?" she asked

"He's my best friend Lily, as an animal he loses control, when we transform, he calms down" James explained

Lily smiled brightly and hugged him. Slightly startled, James hugged her back.

"You really are full of surprises" she whispered

James couldn't help but smile.


	8. Chapter 8

The winter weather only got worse as November flew into December. Students found that Herbology classes were often cancelled due to the blizzard conditions but that still didn't stop them from having snowball fights in the grounds. James came into the common room one Friday afternoon after just finishing his last Ancient Runes class before the Christmas holidays started. He had decided to stay at school for Christmas this year, his last ever chance to do so. Most of the seventh year students were staying behind for the holidays, James assumed for the same reason why he was. On the plus side the rest of the house were going home so it would just be the seventh years in Gryffindor tower. James couldn't help but feel slightly anxious how Lily would take him buying her a gift.

He slumped himself down on the comfy chairs in front of the fireplace, he couldn't wait for Saturday. Tomorrow was the next Hogsmeade visit, he thought about asking the others in the house if they wanted to go for a drink. A few minutes later, he was joined by the other marauders, Lily, Marlene, Alice and Mary.

"God that was exhausting" Mary complained

"You'll have a better day tomorrow" Remus explained

"Why's that?" Mary asked

"Because you're going to Hogsmeade with me" Remus grinned

Mary blushed bright red.

"Remus, are you asking me out?" she mumbled

"Yes I am" said Remus brightly

Mary blushed a red the shade of a tomato.

"Alright then" she said with a grin

Sirius laughed, "Steam could be coming out of your ears right now" he teased

"Leave her alone" said Marlene

Sirius stared at Marlene, eyes narrowed. She copied his actions. Sensing an argument could break out at any moment, James cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"I was going to say we all meet up for a drink tomorrow, after we've finished our shopping" He suggested

Everyone smiled at him.

"Lovely idea, I'll bring Frank too" Alice beamed

"Sounds like fun" said Mary

"What do you think Padfoot?" asked James

Sirius put on a fake smile, "Great" he grumbled and then he got off the sofa and headed toward the boys dormitory.

James rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe his best friend could act so much like a girl having a strop.

For the rest of the evening, he and the group stayed up well into the night just chatting, sharing jokes. He then found himself sat alone with Marlene.

"Are you okay?" he asked

Marlene shrugged, her eyes filling with tears.

"Not really" she said quietly

"Listen, I know Sirius can be a bit of a prick at times-

"He won't listen to a word I say" Marlene explained

"I know, he won't talk to me either" James sighed.

Marlene wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"I really like him, so much it hurts" she choked, tears falling slowly down her pale cheeks.

James put his arm around Marlene and pulled her closer to him. She rested his head on his shoulder. He'd come to think of this girl as the sister he had never had, he didn't like to see her suffering like this.

"That's exactly how I feel too" he sighed.

He felt Marlene nod her head against his shoulder as she used her sleeve to wipe her face. Little did they know that behind them, stood Lily. She had only heard the last thing that James had said to Marlene but she felt crushed. For six years, James had pursued her. For six years she had turned him down every time he asked her on a date. She guessed she enjoyed it that he took an interest in her, but she didn't want the boy who was arrogant and liked the attention he got way too much. She wanted the boy he was becoming, the boy who seemed to have grown up since the end of last year. If he had been that boy six years previously, she would've said yes to him. But now, he had moved on. And whilst she was happy for him, she would've preferred it if he had moved on with a girl who didn't happen to be her best friend and who she shared a room with. As she stared at the pair, she wondered if Marlene knew James's secret. She had felt honoured that he had confided in her, but clearly she wasn't the only person whom he felt like he could trust with such a secret. As her heart hammered in chest, she turned back towards the girl's staircase and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the seventh years rose to find the common room already empty. The other students had already left to board the train to take them home to their families. The Gryffindors dressed and headed into the village to do some last minute shopping before it was officially Christmas. Lily had agreed to go with Sirius and Peter to the village, as all of their friends were partnered up, they didn't want to be hanging around them like lost sheep.

Peter was the only one who was really interested in their shopping trip. Lily had already bought her family their presents and shipped them off home. Sirius didn't buy his family anything, he was living with James since he left home over a year ago now. He did buy Mr and Mrs Potter a box of fizzing whizzbees and a bottle of firewhiskey. He'd gotten James some Quidditch gloves. He did buy the girls a box of chocolates each when Lily was out of the way, he figured that since they were spending the holidays together as a group, it'd be nice if he got them a little something. Lily thought the same as she purchased some of fireworks from Zonkos. Deciding they had already done, they headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

Inside they saw Mary and Remus cosied up sitting opposite Frank and Alice in a booth in the corner. They strolled over to their friends and sat beside them.

"Butterbeer Lily? Sirius?" Peter offered

"Sure" Lily smiled

"Cheers wormtail" Sirius grunted

Peter nodded and went up to the bar.

"He's hoping to get a chance with Rosmerta" Sirius mumbled

Lily chuckled, the pub landlady seemed to always attract attention from the boys at school.

"So, finish your shopping?" Alice asked Lily

"Yeah all done" she smiled as Peter came back with three butterbeers and a sour look on his face.

Sirius grinned as he took his butterbeer.

"She turn you down again wormtail?" he teased

Peter, with a sulky look, nodded and took a swig of his drink.

"I'll ask the elves to lay out the presents in the common room on Christmas morning, that way we can open them all together" Remus suggested

"Oh that's a lovely idea" Mary squealed and stroked Remus's cheek. Sirius rolled his eyes and drained his drink dry.

"I'm getting another" Sirius grunted and headed towards the bar.

Just then, the door swung open and the winter chill hit them hard. James had entered the pub with Marlene, carrying shopping bags. They walked over to where the group was sat and dropped their bags to the floor.

"Spoil your mum again Prongs?" asked Remus

James grinned, "Seeing as I'm her only son and she had to give birth to the most mischievous boy known to earth, I may as well remind her that I'm the best son she could ever possibly hope for".

"Does she remind you of that fact?" Lily asked as she took a gulp of her butterbeer.

"Every time she writes me" James replied as he met Lily's gaze.

"And how often is that?" she asked

"Three times daily" James mumbled

Lily chuckled.

"Mumma's boy" Marlene smirked

James raised an eyebrow.

"Well no one cooks better than my mother" he replied

"Does she iron your socks too?" Marlene teased

James smirked back and nudged her in the ribs. Marlene rubbed her side as Lily's eyes went to a gold bracelet on her wrist.

"Nice bracelet Marley" she said admirably.

"Thanks, Christmas present from James" she said brightly

She watched as Marlene looked at James with a thankful smile. She smiled and said "James is generous"

James looked away awkwardly. It was a good thing that Sirius was chatting Rosmerta up at the bar.

Peter looked over at Sirius and sighed. He could see that Rosmerta was actually giving Sirius the time of day.

"I wish I was as smooth in the flirting department as Padfoot" he whined

"Aw Peter, you'll find a girl one day" said Frank as he finished his drink off.

"Yeah when he's fifty odd" Sirius laughed as he returned to the table.

Frank checked his watch.

"It's getting late, we should head back up to the school" he stated

"Yeah you're right, walk with me?" Alice asked him.

Frank nodded as he and Alice rose from their table. They bade the others goodbye and as Frank wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder, they left the pub.

"Let's finish up and head off too" Peter said sulkily

"Now don't be a sulk just because you can't chat up a girl" Sirius burped.

Marlene looked a little disgusted.

"Come on Marley, let's go" said James offering his arm to Marlene. Marlene nodded and looped her arm around his. Sirius watched as they left the pub.

"You're obsessed" Remus stated

Sirius slammed the bottle on the table.

"I really like that girl and my best friend is dating her" he yelled

The rest of the pub began to stare at them.

"I know you're hurt but if you just talked to James, you'd set the record straight" Remus snapped

"It's alright for you, you've already got the girl you like, it's painful for me to see them two together" Sirius exclaimed

Remus rose from the table and pulled Mary to her feet who like startled by Sirius's outburst.

"Sirius, you're nearly eighteen, man up and talk to James" he snapped and gestured Mary out of the now silent pub.

Lily quietly agreed with Remus on some level but she also agreed with Sirius. It was painful for her too.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas eve came around rather quickly. Remus had instructed the elves to lay out all the presents underneath the small tree that Sirius had put up and decorated with floating candles, red and gold tinsel and a glowing yellow star on top of it. The girls had pined up colourful paper chains around the common room and hung paper snowflakes from the ceiling. James couldn't help but admire the work they had put into decorating the common room, he felt like this would be a good Christmas to remember.

James was sat by the fire reading his transfiguration text book when Remus, Sirius and Peter threw the invisibility cloak on the floor in front of him. Their arms full of food and butterbeers. James grinned at them.

"Little gathering tonight eh?" he asked taking a butterbeer.

"Why not? It's Christmas" Peter shrugged setting the food down on the table.

"Where are the girls?" asked Remus

"In their dormitory bringing down a few more presents the elves forgot" said James taking a swig of his drink.

Just then, they heard the four girls skipping down the stairs. Mary and Marlene went over to the tree and neatly arranged the presents underneath it along with the presents that were already there. Lily and Alice sat down on the comfy chairs and took a butterbeer from Sirius.

"This is the perfect way to spend our last Christmas at school" Lily beamed and helped herself to a chocolate eclair.

"I know" Alice agreed as she took a sip of her drink.

Marlene and Mary had finished arranging the presents and came over to where the rest of them were sat. Sirius, without looking at Marlene, thrust a butterbeer at her. Eyes narrowed at him, she took it without saying a word.

"Let's put on the wireless" Remus suggested and tapped his wand on the old wireless radio that McGonagal had lent them.

A few hours and a few butterbeers later, they were laughing and joking around, Remus pulled Mary on top of the table to dance. Peter tried to plant a kiss on Lily but she nudged him away. Sirius was sat in the corner by the window that overlooked the grounds. He didn't notice when Marlene came up to him.

"What do you want McKinnon?" he asked grumpily

"Can we talk?" she asked

"We are aren't we?" he replied

"Somewhere private" Marlene added and took his hand and led him up the boys staircase.

Once inside their dormitory, Marlene closed the door behind them.

"What is it then?" Sirius asked impatiently

Marlene twiddled her thumbs, apparently nervous about what she was going to say to him.

"Sirius, the past few months between us have been rocky" she stated

Sirius didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

"James is trying to win Lily over and I agreed to help him, that's all there is between us. We've become like brother and sister" she explained

Sirius blinked. Was what she was saying true?

"So you're telling me that you see James as a brother figure in your life, you aren't dating him?" he asked

Marlene looked into his blue eyes and nodded.

"So he still likes Lily?" Sirius questioned

Again Marlene nodded.

"And you're helping him how?" he asked

"By making Lily see that James isn't bothering her all the time, so she can relax a bit and maybe get a bit jealous and realize she reciprocates those feelings" Marlene said

Sirius grinned, how could he have been so stupid?

"Marley, why didn't you say?" he exclaimed happily

Marlene frowned.

"I've been trying for weeks Black, you haven't given me the chance" she snapped

Sirius stepped closer to her.

"And how do you feel about me?" he asked quietly

Marlene sighed and moved closer to him, she put her hand to his cheek.

"I like you, so much that it hurts me when you were shutting me out" she replied

"Marley, be my girlfriend?" he asked

Marlene blinked in disbelief, Sirius Black asked her to be his girlfriend?

"You don't do girlfriends" she stated

"I would for you" he said taking her hand in his.

She looked into his eyes, trying to search for the lie she believed he was telling. But she only found that he meant what he had just said to her.

"I still have to help James" she said quietly

Sirius nodded, "I'm okay with that".

Marlene smiled at him then stood on her toes to lean up and pulled him down to meet her lips.

* * *

Down in the common room, Remus and Mary bade their friends goodnight and decided to go for a walk in the grounds, James threw the invisibility cloak at Remus, who thanked him by grinning back at him. Alice, stretched her arms and yawned, she too said goodnight and headed up the girl's staircase for bed. Peter had passed out and was asleep on the floor behind their sofa. Only Lily and James remained.

"So how are things?" James asked her

Lily stared into the fire.

"Okay" she replied

James looked at her, something was troubling her.

"What is it Lily?" he asked edging closer to her.

"My sister just got engaged" she sighed

James frowned, surely she should be happy about this piece of news.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked

"Mum and Dad wrote me, Petunia doesn't want me at the wedding next year" she sighed

James, still frowning pulled her face to meet his gaze.

"Why?" he quizzed

"Because she thinks I'm a freak" she whispered

James held her hand.

"You're extraordinary, You're amazing" he breathed

Lily looked James in the eye, slightly confused.

"Thanks, but Petunia won't change her mind" she said

James put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the box containing the necklace he was going to give her the next day.

"I was going to give you this tomorrow, but you need cheering up" he said handing the box over.

Lily looked curiously at the box. James bought her a Christmas gift? Why?

She opened the box to see the Lily pendant necklace with the emerald in the middle. She gasped in surprise. She was touched that he bought her such a beautiful necklace.

"James it's lovely" she gushed

James smiled, "I'm glad you like it"

Lily swept her hair up and put the necklace around her neck, James fastened it and then Lily let her hair fall back into place down her shoulders.

"Thank you" she whispered

"I saw it and thought the emerald would match your eyes" he said quietly

Lily took his hand and then did something that James wasn't expecting. She kissed his cheek.

"You're so thoughtful" she complimented

James, still smiling, noticed that the clock had just gone midnight. It was officially Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas Lily" he said as he kissed her cheek in return, then headed off to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone awoke at five in the morning on Christmas day. Despite only having a few hours sleep, James felt on top of the world. He kept stroking the cheek that Lily had kissed the night before. She was starting to relax around him, maybe she could see that he could be different and not the arrogant boy she always thought he was.

He dressed and went down to the common room to see Lily already awake.

"Morning" James said awkwardly

Lily smiled at him, she was wearing the necklace he bought her. James returned the smile.

"Are the girl's awake yet?" he asked

"Yeah they're just getting dressed" she replied as they both sat down on the sofa.

Why did he feel so awkward around her? She'd only kissed his cheek and he'd done the same. He watched as Lily twiddled her thumbs in her lap. James noticed that she was looking around the room. Had he offended her by kissing her cheek last night?

"Look Lily-

"I wonder what's for breakfast" she said loudly

James sighed and looked away from her, clearly she didn't want to talk to him. Just then the girls came down from their dormitory.

"Merry Christmas Everyone" Alice said brightly as she kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas" Lily replied as she hugged Mary.

"Where are the boys?" Marlene asked James

"Waking up" James replied

Marlene grinned and ran up the boy's staircase. A few seconds later, they heard yells coming from Peter, Remus and Sirius. Marlene came running back down giggling.

"What did you do Marley?" asked Lily sternly

"I kind of shot them with a water spell" she said innocently

Lily grinned "I may have to give you detention for that"

Marlene rolled her eyes.

"MARLENE ROSE MCKINNON" Sirius yelled

The three boys appeared at the bottom of the stairs, drenched head to toe. Alice and Mary burst into a fit of laughter and fell to the floor. James tried biting his lip, but the laughter coming from Mary and Alice seemed very infectious.

"Come on Black, it's Christmas" Marlene grinned

Sirius smirked at her and started chasing her around the room. Then Marlene ran behind James and starting using him as a shield.

"Don't involve me in this" James tried arguing

"Prongs, you know full well that I'd just push you to one side if she doesn't admit defeat" Sirius replied with a grin worthy of a Cheshire cat.

"Alright Sirius, I'll give in and be nice to you for the rest of the day" said Marlene

"And what do you want from me?" he asked

Sirius raised his eyebrows and chased her through the portrait hole. Remus started handing out presents and everyone watched to see what they had gotten. After they had finished opening their presents, Marlene returned jumping through the portrait hole, her legs locked together.

"Come on Marley, apologize and then I'll unlock your legs" Sirius chuckled

"Fine, I'm sorry" Marlene sighed

Sirius waved his wand and Marlene's legs returned to normal. Then they opened their presents whilst the rest of them tucked into the various sweets they were given as presents. As the clock chimed seven, they all got up and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. They tucked into bacon sandwiches and toast as they chatted amongst themselves. After breakfast they went into the grounds. As they walked through the thick blanket of snow, Lily found herself walking with James. After he had gone to bed the night before, she had felt flutterings in her stomach.

"Thanks again for the necklace" she said quietly

James smiled as they wandered through a deserted courtyard. The others had stopped for a snowball fight and they didn't fell like joining in. They stopped underneath an archway.

"I'm glad you like it" James replied

Lily looked up at him returning the smile he was giving her. He absentmindedly tucked a red strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip nervously. She looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above them. James looked up too and let out a snicker.

"Shall we move?" he asked

Lily shook her head, "It is Christmas" she replied

The next thing they both knew, Lily moved closer to James. He bent his head down to meet hers, their foreheads bumped together gently. Both closed their eyes as they started to close the gap between their mouths...

Then they felt a icy cold sensation on the sides of their faces. They jumped apart. They looked in the direction from where the snowballs had come from, they could see Sirius and Peter coming towards them, evidently they had missed throwing the snowballs at Marlene and Mary who were walking a little in front of them. James cursed his best friends silently, he very nearly had kissed Lily Evans for the first time, only for the perfect moment to be interrupted by his immature best friends.

James looked at Lily apologetically, she wrapped her cloak around herself a little tighter.

"I'll see you inside James" she whispered and headed off towards the castle.

* * *

**A/N: So end of chapter ten? what do you think so far? please review, all feedback good or bad is much appreciated :) Chapter 11 coming within the next week. Please carry on reading and thank you all for taking the time to read my first James/Lily fanfiction :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Over the following week, Lily avoided James. Not because she wanted to, but because she felt guilty about their almost kiss. She shouldn't have encouraged it, he suggested that they move elsewhere and she insisted that they were fine where they were. She knew he was dating her best friend, why had she nearly kissed James Potter? She didn't want to hurt Marlene, that wasn't her intention. She was just caught up in the moment. Well that's what she kept telling herself. She still wasn't really on speaking terms with Marlene. Marlene had told their friendship group and even Sirius that she and James were only friends but seeing the two of them together said otherwise.

Luckily for her, the other students had started arriving back to school the day after Boxing day. So whenever James tried to talk to Lily privately, they would be interrupted by students returning to Gryffindor Tower. But she knew it wouldn't last long, she and James had to arrange the prefect's nightly patrol schedule for the next quarter. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, for once, she was left with no defense.

New years eve. Lily arrived back in the common room after spending the majority of the afternoon in the library. She sat down in her usual spot in front of the fire and started working on the prefects patrol schedule when Peter and Sirius joined her. She looked up from her roll of parchment and raised an eyebrow.

"what can I do for you two?" she asked

"Well we want a new years party tonight" Sirius explained

"And we've already asked McGonagal and she said as long as you and James were okay with it, then we could have one, as long as rules were obeyed" Peter said

"So Evans, can we party tonight?" asked Sirius

Lily hesitated, she wanted to get the schedules done as soon as possible but the boys were offering her a way to put some people between her and James.

"Alright, but no alcohol is to be consumed by fifth year and under" Lily said

"Lily, you're the best" Peter beamed

Lily rolled up her parchment, deciding to finish it off another night. After all, the holidays weren't officially over until the second of January.

* * *

The party had started at seven that evening. Courtesy of the marauders going to the kitchens, the common room was full of firewhiskey, gilly water, butterbeers and pumpkin juice. They even had a pretty decent food supply of pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, chocolate eclairs and iced buns. James tried to find Lily but that was proving difficult due to the huge crowd in the common room. He found himself sat just by the entrance way to the boy's dormitory when Sirius joined him.

"Prongs, we need to talk" he said

James looked at his best friend.

"What's up?" James asked

"Marlene told me everything" Sirius explained.

James smiled.

"So are you two sorted now?" he asked

"Yeah, we're secretly dating whilst she helps you" Sirius replied with a grin.

James raised a quizzical eyebrow, "And you're fine with that?" he asked

Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Everyone knows how much you like Evans, just do it sooner rather than later" Sirius said and then wondered off into the crowd.

James continued to look around in search of Lily. He got up from where he was sat and moved through the crowd. He smiled as he saw she was sat by the window, alone, holding a butterbeer which was still pretty full. He went over to her and tapped her hand. She stopped daydreaming and blinked in confusion when she saw him stood there.

"You've been avoiding me" James accused

Lily blinked and smiled awkwardly.

"No I've just been busy" she shrugged

James raised an eyebrow.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked

Lily hesitated but nodded. James took her butterbeer and placed it on a table before leading her out of the common room. Once outside, Lily found an empty classroom down the corridor and closed the door once they were both inside. She turned to face him. He was mere inches away from her.

"What's been bothering you?" he asked

"That incident that nearly happened on Christmas day" Lily said without meeting his gaze.

James looked confused, why was it bothering her so much that she was avoiding him?

"And you're avoiding me because?" he questioned her

Lily sighed, "Because I felt guilty because you're dating Marlene and I don't want to hurt her" she explained.

James chuckled quietly, Lily looked up at him slightly angry at his outburst.

"Sorry" he said sharply upon seeing the look on her face.

Lily huffed. James smiled as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Lily, we're just hanging out, she's a good friend" said James

Lily looked at him, he could tell she was still refusing to believe him.

"It doesn't look that way" she accused

James rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her. He lightly grasped her shoulders and looked down into her green eyes.

"What do I have to do Lily?" He asked almost begging her to let him know what it took.

Lily hesitated and then the clock on the wall chimed midnight. It was new years day. They both stared at it for a minute then Lily turned back to James, pulled his head down to meet hers.

Just as her lips met his, the door burst open. They jumped apart. There in the doorway stood a tipsy Sirius and Marlene.

"Ooops" Marlene giggled hysterically

James rolled his eyes at his best friend, Sirius grinned from ear to ear.

"Sorry mate, do you mind if we use this room?" he chuckled

"Not at all" said Lily grumpily as she exited the classroom.

James followed, stopping as Marlene went to a desk. Sirius looked at James apologetically and whispered "Did you get anywhere?" and then another grin erupted on his face. James looked at his best friend, punched him on the arm and then left the classroom and followed Lily back to the common room. It seemed, to him, that he was going to have to find a place where they'd not be disturbed if he ever got the chance to have a private meeting with Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Will try and get chapter 12 done within a few weeks, I've started my course early and have other writing projects of my own that I've started, as well as looking after my children. **

**So what do you think? I always appreciate an honest opinion. **

**Please review, it means a lot :) **


	12. Chapter 12

The term started off with a bang. The marauders decided to let off the fireworks that Lily had got them for Christmas. The only thing was that they decided to do it in the great hall at breakfast the first morning back. Lily rolled her eyes and moved over to where James was sitting with the boys.

"Alright Evans?" Sirius grinned

"Fantastic Black, Potter can I have a word?" she asked

James rose from his seat, said goodbye to his friends and headed off with Lily. They were headed to their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"I've sorted the patrol schedule, we're doing tonight and Friday nights, Slytherin prefects will do Thursday, Ravenclaw will do Monday, Hufflepuff will do Tuesday" Lily stated

James nodded. Lily stopped walking and James copied.

"About last night-

"There's no need Lily" said James

Lily narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean at Christmas you said you feel guilty, I don't need to hear that you feel guilty about last night too" he said

"I wasn't going to" she admitted

James looked at her curiously. "What were you going to say?" he asked

"Doesn't matter" she replied

They headed towards the paddock where they would usually take their class. Their professor instructed them to feed and groom a baby unicorn for the first hour and then read up on unicorns for the second hour. They were put into pairs, James being partnered with Amelia Bones. Amelia watched him as the baby unicorn fed out of his hand. He looked up and smiled and Amelia smiled too.

"You're really good with animals" Amelia complimented

"Thanks" he said as he moved to let Amelia groom the unicorn.

"How are things?" he asked

Amelia blinked, startled that he'd asked her a personal question.

"Okay I suppose, I'm failing Transfiguration though" she said quietly

"If you want, I can help you study" James suggested

Amelia smiled and looked at the unicorn.

"I'd like that, thank you" Amelia said gratefully

The rest of the lesson went rather quickly. They heard the bell ring for lunch across the grounds, everyone packed up and James walked back to the castle with Amelia, they had both decided to study during their lunch break. Amelia sat at the Gryffindor table and spread out her Transfiguration work. James opened her textbook and he started to help her.

Down the table, Lily was sat with Mary. She was watching James and Amelia. Mary waved her hand in front of Lily's face.

"Earth to Lily Evans" she chimed

Lily blinked and looked around in confusion.

"Sorry Mary" she apologized helping herself to sausage rolls.

Mary smirked.

"I think you've got it bad" she stated

Lily blushed, "What do you mean?".

"I think you fancy James Potter" Mary smiled

Lily looked at her friend in disbelief.

"I do not" she growled

Mary smirked and gulped down some of her drink.

"Lily, it's bloody obvious, you haven't stopped staring at him" said Mary

Lily sighed.

"I don't know what is it" Lily explained

Mary nodded as if she understood what Lily meant.

Meanwhile Amelia had just finished her essay thanks to James's help. She closed her textbook and smiled brightly at him.

"I want to thank you properly" Amelia smiled

"There's no need" James replied

"How about you come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" she asked

James smiled, "As in a date?" he asked.

Amelia blushed light pink.

"Why not?" she asked

"Okay then, meet you in the entrance hall?" he asked

Amelia beamed, "Great see you then" and she rose from the table and headed off to her next class. She dropped one of her books, Lily picked it up and ran out after Amelia.

"Amelia" Lily called

Amelia stopped on the staircase, turned around and smiled at Lily.

"What's up Lily?" she asked

"You dropped your book" Lily replied handing it over

Amelia, still smiling, took the book from Lily.

"You seem a lot happier" Lily noted

Amelia beamed, "I've got a date with James Potter" she squealed

Lily's heart sank.

"That's great" she said

Amelia patted her arm and went off to class.

The bell rang for the next lesson. Lily headed off to Arithmancy. She couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying, all she kept thinking about was James. Did he mean what he had said last year? Was he moving on? Did he still like her? Did he actually want to kiss her on their two near occasions? Now she wanted to punch Marlene and Sirius for interrupting them last night, if they hadn't of burst in when they did, she would've kissed James. She needed to talk to James. If him going on dates with other girls bothered her this much, then she couldn't deny it to herself any longer. She was developing feelings for James Potter.

The class ended, Lily packed up her bag and hurried out of the classroom. She had Defence Against the Dark Arts next and luckily that was a class she shared with James. She went to the third floor and saw James arriving outside the classroom with Remus and Sirius. Peter hadn't gotten the required OWL grade to carry it on to NEWT level.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" asked Remus

"I'm good thanks" Lily said

James looked at her curiously, there was something bothering her.

"Can I talk to you?" Lily asked James quietly.

James nodded and said "Padfoot cover for me yeah?"

Sirius grinned and nodded as James and Lily left the corridor. Once they found an empty classroom, Lily locked the door once she and James were inside, this time she was determined not to have any interruptions.

"What's the matter?" James asked

Lily took a deep breath.

"Amelia said you two had a date" she stated

"Yeah next Hogsmeade weekend, she wanted to thank me for helping her with her homework" James replied

Lily started to twiddle her thumbs, she was clearly nervous about something.

"Look James, I know for six years I turned you down because I thought you were arrogant, rude, a show-off" she explained

James raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly, "You know how to compliment people Evans".

Lily gave him a look which told him not to interrupt her.

"I feel we've established a friendship this year, you've relaxed around me and matured a bit, you don't have detention everyday and you've stopped hexing Snape, And if I'm being honest, it bothered me when I thought you were dating my best friend, and now this date you have with Amelia, it bothers me" she blurted out.

James looked slightly stunned, was she about to confess she had feelings for him?

"I feel something for you which I didn't feel before" she said quietly

James didn't say anything, he had the feeling she wasn't quite finished yet.

"James, do you still have feelings for me?" she mumbled.

James edged closer to her, he put one finger under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his.

"My feelings for you will never change" he whispered.

Lily smiled weakly, their heads got closer together...

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm a little bit mean here leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger, but I've not done a cliffhanger chapter before on any of my fanfics, so thought I'd try it out. So please read and review it's much appreciated. And chapter 13 is coming soon and then you'll find out what happens in the classroom :) Enjoy. **


	13. Chapter 13

Their heads got closer together, their breathing quickened. Lily's lips slowly met James's and together their mouths slowly moved against each other. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Lily looked up at James.

"What about Amelia?" she asked

James looked guilty, Lily narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I agreed to the date to see if you were jealous" he mumbled

"Does she know?" Lily asked

James shook his head, Lily's face turned to disappointment.

"I'll go and tell her now" He said fiercely

Lily blinked, he wouldn't have done that before.

"You'd tell her the truth?" she questioned, a tone of disbelief.

"I'll tell her at dinner" He answered

Lily nodded, "Alright Potter, I'll give you that chance".

James smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and then left the classroom. Lily followed and returned to the common room. Back in the common room she found Marlene sat with Sirius by the window. Marlene was reading the Evening Prophet and Sirius was staring out of the window. Lily sat opposite them, not helping the smile on her face.

Marlene looked up with a quizzical look.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked

Lily grinned, "I think I want to be with James" she sighed happily

Sirius turned to look at Lily and grinned.

"About bloody time" he chuckled

Lily frowned, there was something going on here.

"What do you mean?" she asked

Marlene nudged Sirius in the ribs. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Marley?" she said

Marlene sighed and shut the paper. She chucked it onto the table and looked at her best friend.

"James wanted you to see this year he could be mature" Marlene started to explain

"How?" she asked

"By not bugging you 24/7, being seen with others" she smiled

Lily smiled.

"So you were helping him?" she asked

Marlene nodded, "He wanted to see if you returned his feelings".

Lily scratched her forehead. "But we barely spoke when you were hanging out with him".

"I only agreed because me and the girls knew you had feelings for James, you never shut up about him in our company, you just needed help to realize it" Marlene explained

"But-

"Lily, we told you we weren't dating, but it still bothered you, so much you wouldn't speak to me. You told Alice and Mary it bothered you. Don't you see how much he likes you? He left you alone this year, relaxed a little so you could see he was different. Otherwise you wouldn't have nearly kissed him twice. He realized that bothering you for six years didn't get him anywhere, he hexed people all the time, played stupid pranks, flirted meaninglessly with other girls, he loved the attention. But this year he thought if you saw him in a different light, you'd even like to be friends with him. So tell me Lily, do you have feelings for James Potter?" she asked

Lily paused but then her face lit up like a little kid on Christmas day.

"I do" she said quietly.

Marlene smiled.

"I'd go and find Jamie boy" Sirius grinned

Lily blushed and rose from her seat and decided to head down for dinner.

* * *

James entered the great hall, eyes scouting around for Amelia, he found her sitting on her own. James went over to the Ravenclaw table. He sat opposite Amelia as she helped herself to mash potato.

"James, what's up?" she asked as she took the jug of gravy.

"I have to be honest with you" he said

Amelia looked at him curiously and nodded.

"I can't go to Hogsmeade with you, I was using you to make Lily jealous" he admitted

Amelia smiled a little.

"I can't say that I'm not disappointed but thank you for being honest with me" she said eating a spoonful of mash potato.

James looked and felt guilty but he had no interest in Amelia, he saw it as an opportunity to make Lily go green.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

Amelia smiled.

"You're still a young immature boy in some ways James, but at least you had the decency to be honest, for that I believe you have matured a bit" she stated

"You think?" he asked

She nodded, "Last year you wouldn't have come up to me and told me the truth, I would've been hurt" she said

James said nothing but thought about what she said, it was true he was still immature in some ways. At least with Marlene they both knew what was going on, he felt bad for using Amelia and until his encounter with Lily this afternoon, he hadn't given Amelia's feelings a second thought.

"I'm sorry" he apologized again

Amelia patted his arm, "James it's fine, now go find Lily" she said and went back to her dinner.

"Thanks Amelia" he said with a smile and then left the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

Lily entered the great hall for dinner. She sat down and smiled as James sat next to her.

"Marlene told me everything" she whispered

James's heart hammered in his chest.

"I'm not mad silly" she laughed as she looked at the panic on James's face.

"You're not?" he asked

"Well a little because you schemed with my best friend, but you did me a favour" she smiled

James relaxed a little.

"I did?" he asked

"You made me realize that I have feelings for you, you're still immature in some ways but you aren't big headed as you once were" Lily said admirably.

"I told Amelia" James told her

Lily nodded, "Was she hurt?" she asked

"She was glad I was honest with her" James sighed

Lily frowned, "Then what's the matter?" she asked

"That I wanted to use her to make you jealous" he explained

Lily caressed his face.

"You told her the truth, you owned up to your mistake and settled it before anyone got badly hurt" Lily said quietly

James said nothing but helped himself to some sausages.

Lily took his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. James looked at her as she smiled warmly at him.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked

His jaw dropped. He was going to get the date he had wanted for the past six years.

"Evans, are you asking me out?" He asked

Lily blushed a little and then grinned, "Yes I am Potter".

* * *

**A/N: In reply to Peacock33, I hope this chapter clears some things up for you. **


	14. Chapter 14

The day of the Hogsmeade visit came. James walked down the staircase to the entrance hall to see Lily already waiting for him. She wore a light green coat that matched her eyes, her long red hair she wore in a lose ponytail. She grinned as James came up to her.

"You look great" He complimented

Lily smiled, "Not too bad yourself Potter".

James grinned and held out his hand. Lily took it, they were both surprised at how natural it seemed to both of them.

They left the castle and strolled down the driveway, People that they passed stared at them. Some even rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't dreaming. James Potter and Lily Evans holding hands? They were the most unlikely pair to ever start a romantic relationship surely?

But Lily and James ignored the stares. They conversed, laughed and walked around the village together. As they wandered around carrying various shopping bags, swinging their arms back and forth happily. James stopped and pulled Lily back to him as she had carried on walking. Lily giggled as he caught her, arms wrapping around her waist. She couldn't help but smile to herself as James's mouth swooped down onto hers and kissed her. She dropped her shopping to the ground as she wrapped her arms thoughtlessly around his neck and smiled to herself as he lifted her off her feet.

Lily broke the kiss to catch her breath, she loved the way James affected her.

"I love the way you kiss" James said, his breath uneven

Lily grinned, "I take your breath away"

James nodded.

"I've wanted this for so long" he said warmly

Lily nodded, she finally realized what she had been missing.

James's lips met hers again, this time kissing her a little more quickly, as if he scared that she was going to change her mind about them being together. Lily matched this sensation, she ran her hands through his messy black hair, holding onto him more tightly. Then they felt the snow hit their faces, They broke apart and saw Sirius and Peter had thrown the snowballs at them.

"It's only been a week and you can't keep your hands off of her" Sirius chuckled

James rolled his eyes.

"Fancy coming for a drink?" Peter asked them hopefully

James looked at Lily.

"I'd rather stay alone with you" He whispered

Lily grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys, Lily and I are rather busy" James grinned

"You're ditching us for a girl?" Peter whined

"Not just any girl, the girl" James stated

Lily smiled and affectionately stroked his cheek. Sirius rolled his eyes and tapped Peter on the shoulder. The two boys left Lily and James alone.

"How about dinner? my treat?" asked James

Lily smiled, "That'd be lovely thank you"

And the two of them headed off to find somewhere to eat.

* * *

Remus was sat in the Hogs head drinking a firewhiskey. He usually didn't drink the stuff but he needed a drink. Things with Mary were getting quite serious. She had admitted to him that she thought she was falling in love with him. But she didn't know his darkest secret. If she knew that he was a werewolf, she'd run away from him and he didn't want to lose her.

He felt the same way about her as she did about him. He thought he was falling for her. He had spoken to James, Sirius and Peter about the situation, all three of them told him to follow his heart. But his heart was conflicted.

He didn't know for sure what her reaction would be if he told her, but werewolves were outcasts. He had been lucky to find such great friends in James, Sirius, Peter and now Lily. He never dared let anyone get close to him, except Mary McDonald. She was different, she was a good spirit, a well mannered and loving girl. She captured his attention, and he didn't regret asking her out. But if he was going to have a committed relationship with Mary, he made the decision to tell her. And if she couldn't accept him, then he would accept her decision.

He drained the bottle and went up to buy two butterbeers. He looked at the door and saw Mary enter the pub. She smiled as she went over to him. He kissed her cheek, paid for their drinks and sat in a secluded corner of the pub.

Mary took her butterbeer and drank a little. She eyed Remus curiously.

"Why did you want to meet here Remus?" she questioned

Remus took a swig of his drink and then placed it on the table. He looked into her eyes and took her hand in his. He squeezed it gently.

"Mary, you know how I feel about you don't you?" he asked

She said nothing but smiled and nodded in reply.

Remus took a deep breath, his heart hammering away nervously.

"There's something I have to tell you" He said


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm feeling rather inspired lately, at the rate I'm going, this story will be finished soon. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story.**

* * *

Mary looked at Remus with panic. What did he have to tell her? Did he not want to be with her anymore? Or did he want to take their relationship further? Even though her mind was full of questions, she said nothing. She just stared at Remus questionably. Remus took another swig of his drink, as if he were trying to gain more courage from it. He didn't know how she would take it. He stroked the back of her hand affectionately before looking her in the eye.

"You know how I go home every month because I'm ill?" he asked her quietly.

Mary nodded, deciding not to interrupt him.

"Mary, I have an affliction" Remus whispered

Mary, looking concerned squeezed his hand, "Is there something I can do?" she asked quietly

Remus shook his head. He leaned in closer to her, she moved in to. He moved his head to her ear, took a deep breath and then whispered "I'm a werewolf".

* * *

Marlene and Sirius entered the Three Broomsticks and as usual, it was rather crowded. They scanned around for a seat and sat down in the far corner of the pub. Marlene got them two butterbeers and returned to the table. Sirius snorted as they watched Peter go up to the bar, trying to catch Rosmerta's attemtion.

"He tries too hard" Sirius chuckled putting his arm around Marlene.

Marlene looked at him and smiled.

"You lot tease him too much" She said

"He knows we're joking" Sirius said defensively

Marlene leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Who'd have thought that three out of the four of you would be settled down with girlfriends now?" she asked

Sirius stroked her hair affectionately.

"You're the only one I'd settle for" He said quietly

Marlene smiled warmly up at him, even though he had a reputation as a womanizer and could sometimes be a bit of an arse, but he really was a sweet boy inside. And she was glad that she was his. She sighed happily as Sirius kissed the top of her head.

"What happened to you Black? Pretty sure you weren't the romantic type a year ago" She said taking some of her drink.

Sirius looked down at her and smiled, "A year ago I didn't have you, you're everything I could ever want".

Marlene looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Everything you could ever want eh?" she smirked

"Too right, you're funny, smart, lovely and not to mention sexy" he whispered seductively.

Marlene giggled and kissed him sweetly.

"How about we finish our drinks and find somewhere private?" Sirius suggested

Marlene sat up, smirking, she nodded her head and drained the rest of her drink. Sirius copied her and together they left the pub quietly.

* * *

Lily and James strolled up the high street trying to decide where to go to dinner.

"We could always get something from the kitchens at the school?" Lily suggested

"No we're eating out, we could go to Rosmerta?" James asked

"I really fancy fish and chips" Lily said

James smiled and they headed into the Three Broomsticks. Lily found them a table whilst James went up to the bar to order their food. Rosmerta came over to him and smiled.

"James Potter, what can I get you?" she smiled

"Fish and Chips twice please Ros and two gillywaters" James said politely

Rosmerta smiled as James handed over the money and she poured two gillywaters. He went over to the table that Lily had sat down at. Lily smiled gratefully as she took her drink from James. He returned the smile and took her hand in his. She scanned around the room and saw Sirius and Marlene leaving the pub, Sirius had his hands on Marlene's backside. Lily smirked and shook her head.

"What's up?" James asked

"Marlene and Sirius" Lily smiled and took a mouthful of her drink.

James rolled his eyes, "And he says I can't keep my hands off you".

James stretched and put his arms on the back of the sofa, Lily smiled as she moved closer to him. He rested his arm around her neck and placed his hand on her shoulder. Rosmerta brought their food over and they started eating.

* * *

Mary stared at Remus as if she hadn't heard what he had said. Was what he was saying really true? Remus stared at Mary, hoping that she would say something. After a few minutes he waved a hand in front of her eyes. She blinked repeatedly.

"Mary?" he asked quietly

Mary took a swig of her drink and swallowed hard.

"Please tell me you're joking" she begged

Remus looked away as if ashamed.

"Mary what I've told you is true" he said quietly

"How long?" she asked

Remus looked back at her.

"Since I was a young child" he whispered

Mary blinked back tears. Now she understood why he always looked tired and under the weather.

"Who would do something like that?" she choked

"A very horrible man" Remus stated

Mary nodded.

"Remus, I need some time to get my head around this" she said

Remus said nothing but nodded, Mary stroked his cheek apologetically and then left the pub. Remus drained his butterbeer and then left the Hogs head, knowing that the damage was done. He had told her his secret, he understood that telling her would hit her hard. He understood that she would need time to think about whether a relationship with him knowing his secret was worth it, whether the danger was worth it. He didn't judge her or resent her for saying she needed time. He just hoped that deep down she could still love him in spite of his affliction.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily and James left the pub as night had fallen. Lily pulled her coat zip up as far as it would go. James took her cold hand and held it tight. Lily smiled affectionately as she looked at him. James looked at her and blushed. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did I just see James Potter blush?" she teased

James smiled a little as his arms snaked around her waist.

"I've wanted this for so long" James admitted

Lily nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily asked

"Anything" James replied

Lily breathed in slowly and then looked James in the eye.

"Are we a couple?" she asked quietly

James bumped his forehead against Lily's.

"I'd love that more than anything" James whispered.

Lily ran her hands through his messy black hair and pulled his lips to hers. Just as James edged his tongue into her mouth, they were interrupted by a crying Mary. Lily pulled away from James.

"Mary, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly

Mary said nothing but walked past them both and carried on back to the castle. Lily looked at James apologetically, kissed his cheek and hurried off after her friend. James stood there wondering what had just happened. He would never understand girls and their emotions. James looked to his left, Remus had just stopped beside him.

"Moony, did you and Mary have a disagreement?" he asked

Remus smiled weakly at James and sighed.

"I told her" He stated kicking a rock as they walked back to the castle. James nodded.

"I take it she didn't take it well" He said quietly

Remus shook his head, "She said she needed time".

"How do you feel about that?" he asked

Remus put his hands in his pockets, still kicking the rock.

"I'll give her all the time she needs, she needs to decide whether the danger of being with a werewolf is worth it" Remus sighed unhappily

James nodded, he understood his best friend's decision.

"I believe I did the right thing" He said quietly

"She needed to know eventually, sooner is better than later" James agreed

Remus looked at James.

"I think I'm falling for her Prongs, it was better for her to know the truth, if we got serious I couldn't lie to her about this condition. What if one day if we were living together, or married or even worse if she wanted children" Remus said

"I take it you can't have children?" James asked cautiously

Remus shrugged, "From what research I've done, my kind don't usually breed".

James patted his friend on the shoulder sympathetically.

"I hope she comes round to the idea. She really likes you too" James said quietly

Remus smiled slightly at him, grateful that James always understood, glad that James had accepted him. Glad that Peter and Sirius had too.

Meanwhile Mary and Lily were back in the girls dormitory alone. They were sat on Mary's bed, a box of tissues sat beside Lily. Mary had leaned her head onto Lily's shoulder, silently crying.

"What happened Mary?" she asked

Mary sniffed and wiped her eyes. She moved her head and tied her hair up. She looked at Lily through red, puffy eyelids.

"Remus told me something devastating" She mumbled

Lily froze as she realized that Mary now knew his darkest secret.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked

"I'm not sure I should tell you" Mary admitted

"Is it about why the boys call him Moony?" she whispered

Mary looked at her in pure shock.

"You knew?" she hiccoughed

Lily nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mary sniffed

"It wasn't my place nor my secret to tell" Lily stated

Mary got off the bed and paced up and down the room.

"I just need some time to process this news" Mary mumbled

"I know" sighed Lily

"I think I'm falling for him Lily" Mary admitted

Lily nodded.

"Does that make me a bad person?" she asked quietly

Lily shook her head, "It's a big change but I know that Remus cares for you deeply".

Mary slumped back down on the bed.

"Can I have some alone time please?" she asked politely

Lily nodded again, "If you need me-

"I know where you are. Thanks Lily" Mary smiled a little

Lily left the girl's dormitory. Mary stared up at the ceiling of her four poster bed and sighed. She felt guilty for her reaction, she knew she should have handled the situation a lot better. But she just hoped that Remus understood that to drop a bombshell like that, she needed time to get used to the idea. She didn't like him any less at his admission. Tonight she just needed to sleep on it, tomorrow she'd research more on werewolves and then she'd talk to Remus.

* * *

Back in the common room, Remus headed straight for bed. James sat by the fire and grinned at Sirius when he came down from the boys dormitory with Marlene. Marlene blushed and headed off to the prefects bathroom. Sirius slumped down in front of the fire in a seat opposite James.

"What's wrong with Moony?" he asked curiously

"Tell you later" James muttered as there were other students sitting around the common room.

Lily came down and sat on James's lap. James kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Get a room" Sirius groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Dirty hypocrite" James stated

Sirius grinned.

"What's wrong with kissing my boyfriend Sirius?" Lily asked

"It's gross in public" Sirius said

"It's even more gross when you emerge with a certain McKinnon from our dorm" James retorted.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, he couldn't think of a comeback James grinning in triumph turned back to Lily.

"How's Mary?" he asked quietly

"She needs some time" she replied in a low voice.

James nodded. Just then a little tapping sound began on the window. Sirius got up to let a barn owl into the room. The owl flew over to James, James untied the letter and the owl flew off into the night.

"From mummy dearest?" Sirius teased

James threw a cushion at his best friend and then untied the letter.

_Dearest Jamie_

_It's been nearly three weeks since you last wrote to me James Potter! How am I supposed to know that my only son is still alive if he's not writing to me once a week like he promised? But I cannot stay mad at you as your father took me away to New Zealand over the Christmas celebrations and we only arrived back in England yesterday, so that is why I didn't write you. I hope you had a pleasant Christmas and staying at school with the boys was fun for you all. Thank you for the lovely earrings and matching bracelet you gave me, I haven't taken them off since Christmas day, and thank Sirius on our behalf for the chocolates and firewhiskey, your father certainly entertained a few foreign wizards whilst we were away. Firewhiskey isn't your father's strong point. _

_It will be sometime until I next see you, I want you to stay at school during the Easter holidays and use that time to study instead of playing pranks. Although I have to say you aren't getting into as much trouble as you used to. Has a certain girl you've never shut up about finally caved into your asking of a date? If yes I'd love to meet this girl and know what has gotten to make my son behave himself. _

_Keep your head down and study and please do your fair share of head boy duties, I don't want the head girl complaining because you are being lazy. _

_I will see you in a few months, and please write to me, I need to know you are okay._

_Love _

_Mum x _

Sirius, who had been reading the letter over James's shoulder, burst out laughing in amusement. Sirius always did find the letters James's mum sent James rather amusing, mostly because she either nagged him or told him off. And James, being a mummy's boy, never argued with his mum.

"Your dad does make me laugh when he's had too much firewhiskey" Sirius said brightly

James rolled his eyes and folded up the parchment.

"My mum wants to meet you one day" James murmured to Lily

"That'd be nice" Lily said warmly

They were joined by Alice, who seemed to be in her own little world. Lily waved her hand in front of Alice's eyes.

"Earth to Alice Prewett" Lily sang

Alice smiled brightly as she looked at Lily.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Sirius teased

Alice hit him playfully and sighed.

"Frank told me he loved me" she gushed

Lily smiled and hugged her friend delightedly.

"Just don't mention it to Mary, she's a bit upset" Lily whispered.

Alice nodded slightly and then humming to herself, skipped up the stairs towards the girl's staircase and disappeared as she turned the spiral. Lily smiled to herself as she picked up a copy of the evening prophet off of the table in front of her. Even though she had one best friend who was upset and another who was madly in love with Frank Longbottom, she couldn't help but feel happy. Her life at this moment was great, she and her friends were happy and she was now the girlfriend of a guy she had come to really like over the past few months. She just hoped that life would get even better from this point onwards.

* * *

**So like it? hate it? Review Review Review pleaaassee? :) Chapter 17 coming soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next few weeks, things between Remus and Mary still hadn't improved. Mary spent all of her free time either studying or researching more on werewolves so she could understand more about Remus's condition. She was happy that he had told her the truth but it was still a huge shock. It wasn't everyday that the person you were falling for told you that they were a highly dangerous animal once a month. She knew that he hadn't chosen this life for himself and she still liked him but one day she wanted marriage and children and she didn't know whether Remus would want that with her. She didn't know whether he would want to risk passing on the werewolf to a child, whether he would want to send her away once a month for god knows how long. After all her research so far, one thing was evident. There was no cure for Remus.

Remus avoided Mary completely. He made his decision to tell her and respected the fact that she needed some space and some time to process the news. He knew that she would take it difficultly. He needed her to decide what she wanted because if she wanted marriage and children, he couldn't give that to her. The children part anyway. Could he see himself being married to her one day? Maybe, he'd like to have that option with her. But once a month he'd have to ask her to go and stay or he'd have to leave her once a month whilst he transformed, he would not allow himself to put her in danger, because he wouldn't be able to live if he hurt her, regardless of whether he was human or the wolf.

Remus felt entirely grateful to Dumbledore for allowing him to come and study and have an education. If it were another headmaster, they'd have turned him away. But no, Dumbledore made sure that other students and himself were safe when he transformed. He just hoped that one day there would be something to ease his suffering if not take it away completely.

Their friends noticed, only the boys and Lily knew why Remus and Mary were really staying away from each other. Lily had warned Alice and Marlene not to ask any questions, just to give Mary her space. They both accepted this but couldn't help but wonder why their two friends were no longer together.

It was in the middle of February when James and Lily were doing nighttime patrol as part of their head duties.

"It's been weeks now since they last spoke" James said frustrated

Lily smiled weakly.

"I know, I wouldn't want to interfere but maybe-

James raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Are you suggesting that we lock them in a room together and don't let them out until they're sorted?" James grinned

Lily grinned back and nodded.

"You are a genius Evans" James said delightfully and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Just then they heard a crash. Wands lit, they ran down the corridor to collide straight into someone invisible. They fell onto their backsides when Sirius and Peter pulled the cloak off.

"What are you guys doing?" Lily hissed.

But before they could answer they heard:

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED, STUDENTS OUT OF BED"

James turned to his best friends.

"Get back to the common room, we'll talk later" James muttered

Sirius and Peter pulled the cloak back on and vanished.

Before Lily could talk to James, Filch appeared, his hawk eyed cat at his heels. James bit his lip to contain his laughter for it was evident why his best friends were almost caught. Filch was wearing his nightclothes with bright orange hair and Mrs Norris, her tail was luminous green.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked innocently trying to hide the amused tone in her voice.

Filch glared at them.

"Some students came into my office whilst we were sleeping. LOOK WHAT THEY'VE DONE" Filch shrieked loudly.

"I have to say, it's a major improvement" James blurted out.

Lily burst out laughing, clutching her ribs and water flowing down her cheeks. Filch stood there in horror, clearly this was not the reaction he had hoped for from the head boy and girl.

They were joined shortly by McGonagal who was wearing a tartan dressing gown.

"Mr Filch, if you please go to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey will gladly attend to you and your cat" She said sternly

Filch who wore a look of hatred on his face stormed off towards the hospital wing, Mrs Norris trotting behind him. McGonagal turned to them with a slightly amused expression on her face.

"Potter, as much as some of your little groups pranks amuse me, please tell Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew that they have detention" McGonagal smiled

"How do you know-

"Mr Filch isn't the only one with eyes and ears in the castle Potter" she said sternly and headed back into the direction of her office.

Lily and James returned to the common room to see Peter and Sirius sat by the fire.

"Nice prank guys" James chuckled slumping down next to Sirius.

"I thought it suited him rather well" Sirius said innocently

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'll never know how you lot would manage it without being invisible" said Lily stretching her arms.

"Rather difficult" Peter admitted with a yawn

"Who did the cat?" James asked

"Wormtail" Sirius said with an impressive tone to his voice.

"Nice one Wormtail" James congratulated

Wormtail bowed and then left the common room for the dormitory.

"You two have detention by the way" James said smirking, the grin on Sirius's face vanished.

"Thanks a bunch James" he said sulking

"McGonagal" Lily explained

Sirius nodded slightly.

"Right I'm headed for bed, leave you two lovebirds to have some privacy" he yawned and then disappeared up the boy's staircase.

Lily turned to James.

"So tomorrow during lunch, I'll say to Mary I need to talk privately and drag her to the broom cupboard in the entrance hall, you do the same for Remus but get there before I do. When I wink at you, that's your signal to go first" Lily said

James looked at Lily.

"You really are a little schemer aren't you?" He whispered.

Lily blushed.

"So do we have a plan?" she asked

James pulled her closer to him and kissed her. After a minute he pulled away and looked at her, hazel eyes ablaze with mischief.

"We have a plan" James agreed

* * *

**a/n: I'll be finishing this story off soon. Like I've already said, I'm thinking of writing a sequel about their lives after Hogwarts. If you all would like me to then please leave a review, I get so much enjoyment and inspiration by those of you who have left feedback so far. **


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: Due to popular demand, I will be writing a sequel. I will post the first chapter the same day as I post the last chapter on this story. I will leave a list of my other fanfictions in case you choose to read them. **

**Note the kiss between Marlene and Sirius I got inspiration from a season 4 One Tree Hill episode.**

**Thankyou to Apoorvam77, You've been a very dedicated reader and have given me much inspiration from your reviews.**

**In reply to Anna who commented as a guest, I will be finishing the story off soon, it's not quite over yet. J K Rowling created the characters, I'm just using them as this story idea. The story idea is mine alone, I'm not saying this is what actually happened to her characters, it's just fanfiction. **

* * *

The next day the group went to lessons as normal. Sirius and Peter got much praise about their prank on Filch the night before, for the caretaker and the cat still had some colourful traces within them. Even though they sulked throughout breakfast after they found out they'd be cleaning the trophy cases out without magic that night. Just before lunch they had their Transfiguration lesson.

James was sat with Peter, Sirius and Mary whilst Lily was sat with Marlene, Alice and Remus. They were going over another colour changing spell on a raven when Sirius scribbled a note to Marlene. As he went to pass it over, a tabby cat sprung out of nowhere and snatched the note out of his hand.

Every pair of eyes in the room followed the cat to the front of the room and the cat transformed back into their professor. McGonagal fixed her glasses back onto her nose as she unrolled the parchment.

"Do I really need to read this aloud to the class Mr Black?" she asked sternly

Sirius grinned.

"Not at all Professor" He chuckled

McGonagal's facial expression didn't change.

"Perhaps you'd like to do the honours Black?" she asked

Sirius looked at Marlene.

"It says, my beautiful Marley, I can't wait to be alone with you so we can have some fun. Please come to Hogsmeade with me at the weekend and I promise I'll be a good boy unless you want me to otherwise" Sirius grinned.

The class burst into a fit of giggles as Marlene leaned across the gap between their tables and gave him a quick kiss. The boys wolf whistled. McGonagal smirked a little.

"Detention tomorrow night, you'll be cleaning out cauldrons in the dungeons. Without Magic" said McGonagal as she paced around the classroom again. The class went back to their work. Marlene took Sirius's hand and pulled him a little closer.

"I think you can be a bad boy if you want to be" she whispered

Sirius seemed the be in a more cheerier mood after class despite having two detentions two days in a row now.

The bell rang for lunch and the class piled out. The group headed down to the great hall to get something to eat. Remus sat with James further up the table as Lily sat with Mary. After a few minutes and a few sandwiches later, Lily winked at James. James grinned at her before turning to Remus.

"Moony can we go somewhere and talk privately?" James asked with a tone of nerves about him.

Remus looked slightly concerned but nodded. They both rose from the table and left the hall. Lily shifted slightly in her seat. Mary looked across the table at Lily.

"Lily is something bothering you?" Mary asked quietly.

Lily nodded and said quietly "I need to talk to someone privately"

Mary and Lily left the table and headed across the entrance hall to the broom cupboard.

"Lily what's wrong?" Mary asked with a tone of concern.

"In here" Lily whispered and made sure the coast was clear before pushing her and her friend inside.

Once inside Mary saw James and Remus.

"What's going on?" Remus asked

"It's for your own good" James replied with a grin.

Then Lily and James quickly moved out of the cupboard and locked the door behind them. Mary pounded on the door.

"LILY EVANS LET US OUT NOW" She screamed

"Not until you two are sorted" Lily replied

"I hate you" Mary said bitterly

"bye guys" said James and led Lily off into the grounds.

Mary stopped pounding on the door and sighed. Remus sat on the floor.

"You've got to admit that it's better them two putting their heads together rather than arguing all the time" Remus sighed.

Mary sat opposite him, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Well they are right, we need to sort this out" Remus stated

Mary nodded, gathering the courage. After a few minutes tear filled eyes met his brown ones.

"I want to be with you, I'm just not sure whether you want a future with me" she muttered

Remus took her hand and stroked the back of it affectionately.

"I don't want you to be frightened of me Mary" He said quietly

Mary wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"I'm not, but one day I would like marriage and children Remus and I don't know whether you would want to be apart from me once a month, or to risk putting a child through what you go through" Mary sighed.

Remus smiled weakly.

"As far as I'm aware, werewolves don't usually breed as for marriage I would like that too one day" Remus said

Mary sighed.

"We've got our whole lives ahead of us to decide our paths" Remus pointed out.

Mary nodded.

"For now how about we just be a couple" he suggested

Mary smiled and nodded again. Remus gently kissed her.

"Now to get out of here" laughed Mary.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the months that followed, everyone seemed happier than they had been at the start of the year. Especially Mary and Remus. The seventh year Gryffindors were usually found studying in the library for their NEWTs until James and Sirius decided to put some dungbombs in a first years bag, unfortunately, they had been caught by Madam Pince. So they were forced to study outside in the sunshine, as the fifth years had taken over the common room to study for their OWLs.

It was a hot late afternoon in May when James and Lily were sat by the lake studying. Lily was laying on her front reading through her Transfiguration notes whilst James was sat leaning against a tree reading his Charms textbook. Lily couldn't believe that she and James had been together for four months now. She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, watching him whilst he read the book. She curled a loose strand of her hair around her finger when James caught her gaze.

James smiled at her, "Have I got something on my face?" he asked cheerily.

Lily shook her head and got up from where she was laying so she could sit next to him. James wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he closed the book and set it on the freshly cut grass.

"I can't believe we graduate in a month" James muttered

Lily nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her tightly.

"I can't believe it's been four months" Lily stated

James smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Come stay with me when we graduate?" James suggested

Lily looked up at her boyfriend and grinned.

"I'd love to meet your parents" Lily beamed

"My mum has been dying to meet you" James smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"I need to start applying for jobs" Lily sighed

"Ministry?" James asked

"I don't know whether to be a healer or go into magical law" Lily sighed

"I dunno, I'd quite like you as a healer" James flirted

Lily nudged him playfully.

"What are your plans after school?" Lily asked

James shrugged.

"Planning to be mummy's boy forever?" she teased

James smiled a little.

"I just don't know yet, my dad can get me something at the ministry if I wanted" James said lazily

Lily rolled her eyes but didn't nag him on the subject. She checked her watch and saw it was time for dinner. She packed up her bag and James copied. Then she held out her hand which he took and they headed back to the castle.

* * *

The seventh years started their exams the next day. Consisting of theory and practical work just like their OWLs had been. Everyone couldn't help but feel relief once a topic was completely finished but dreaded the next day when the next exam would take place. The majority started revising the moment that they had something to eat after finishing an exam.

Lily had never felt so stressed in her whole life. She had yelled at a group of second years who were chatting loudly in the library and even told Peter to stop whining about how he was going to fail. James was a help to her though, he massaged her shoulders when she felt like she was going to overload and let her beat him at wizard's chess to take her mind off revising.

The only one who seemed calm was James. As smart as he was, he still needed to revise. Charms was one of his weaker subjects. Lily on the other hand was rather good at Charms so she ended up helping her boyfriend with his Charms notes before their Charms exam.

It was the end of the week when the group finally emerged from the great hall after finishing their Defense Against The Dark Arts exam.

"Thank god it's all over" Lily said exhausted.

The group went into the grounds to enjoy the afternoon sun by the lake. They sat down under their usual tree and sprawled themselves out on the grass.

"Nastily Exhausting, good name for them" Peter yawned

"That's it guys, we're adults now" James mused

The group looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You know I never thought seventh year would go this great" said Marlene as she smiled at Sirius.

"Guys I've gotta go, I said I'd meet Frank" said Alice

The group said goodbye to Alice as she strode off over the lawn.

"Last Hogsmeade visit tomorrow" said Peter

"Shall we all go for a drink?" asked Sirius

The group murmured in agreement.

As they watched the giant squid float in the water next to them, James turned to Lily.

"I agree with Marley" he whispered

Lily looked at him questionable.

"I never thought this year would be this great, but now that I've got you, it's been the best year of my life" he said quietly.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The train pulled to a slow stop at King's cross station. The students got off the train with their luggage and went through the crowds to find their families. Lily sighed as she got off the sofa and pulled her trunk down from the luggage rack. James poked his head around the compartment door.

"I'll miss it too you know" He smiled

Lily turned to him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sevens years of my life has just ended" she sighed

James went over to her and wiped the tears away.

"Think of it not as an end but as the beginning of your life as a witch" He smiled

Lily smiled weakly.

"Hogwarts was my home" she replied

James patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Come on Lil, my parents are waiting" James smiled

Lily's heart starting hammering nervously as she took James hand. They got off the train and James led them through the crowd. After a few minutes of searching, he stopped in front of a couple.

They were easily in their late fifties but only a few wrinkles showed it on their faces. Mr Potter had a full head of grey hair and grey stubble on his face. He wore the same round glasses as James did and even shared James's nose. He was even the same height as his son. Mrs Potter had a faded brown hair colour with a few grey strands. She shared James's chin and Lily noticed she had the same hazel eyes as her son.

"Jamie" she said happily as she hugged her only child.

She held on rather tight until James starting blushing.

"Mum, everyone's staring" James mumbled

She let go of him and tapped his arm.

"James Potter I shall hug my son however I like" She scolded him

Lily giggled slightly, six eyes staring at her.

"Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend" James mumbled

Lily smiled, "Lily Evans, it's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter".

Mrs Potter shoved aside her son and pulled Lily into hug which she wasn't expecting.

"Call me Dorea pet" she said happily

Dorea let go of Lily. Lily shook hands with James's father.

"And call me Charlus" he said with a smile

Lily couldn't stop smiling, she instantly liked James's parents. Lily picked up her trunk but Charlus took it off her.

"I'll take that for you dear, you've had a long journey" Charlus smiled

"Thank you" said Lily

James went to hand his trunk to his dad when he got yet another tap from his mother.

"Ouch mum ease up yeah?" James complained rubbing his arm.

"You will carry your own luggage James Potter, you've gotten too lazy" Dorea scolded him

James rolled his eyes and Lily grinned. She found that the only person he wouldn't backchat to was his mother.

* * *

**So this is the end, sorry I know it's not a great ending but I've been working on the sequel that I promised. The sequel is called How Things Change. You'll find it in the stories I've written. A total list of my works: **

**The Lily which you've just finished reading.**

**James/Lily: How Things Change**

**Narcissa/Lucius: Black to Malfoy**

**Narcissa/Lucius: Reconnecting**

**Narcissa/Lucius/Draco: The Malfoy Son and Heir**

**Andromeda: Andromeda's last letter**

**Bellatrix/Andromeda/Narcissa: The Black Sisters**

**Please give these a read. **

**A very big thanks to all readers and reviewers. New readers please review on what you thought of this story. As I've mentioned all feedback good or bad is much appreciated. **

**Don't forget to read the sequel :) **


End file.
